Daventry (novels)
Daventry is a small country mentioned in the BB universe which is inspired by the Daventry in the King's Quest games (it is a bit of a mix of the Daventry seen in the AGI games, the KQ1 remake, and KQ5). This article discusses slightly different intended context made by the novels as to the geography of the country. This info is also discussed in the main Kingdom of Daventry article but in slightly less detail. Background Daventry is said to be a very small country, surrounded by much bigger Kingdoms. It is only four hundred and eighty-seven heptans square. Daventry is part of Serenia continent, and its Surrounding Lands. Daventry has a population of thousands of people.KOS190 The citizens of Daventry are scattered, some live in Daventry town, others in farms throughout the kingdom. The river Merelee River flows near the castle. Daventry is a landlocked nation, surrounded by other nations on all sides, and the Old Woods in between. But there is a path to at least one port town (which may be Mertili... Winds from the western sea bring rain to Daventry, which may suggest that the western sea is not too far from Daventry's western edge, perhaps just beyond the woods there. Graham had no authority beyond the limits of the fields, and no desire to rule moreKoS, 11. Daventry appears to be miles from the nearest mountain ranges. Some mountains being as far as 600 miles to the north, and glass mountains lie tens to hundreds of miles to the east. Daventry itself is shown to be surrounded by woods including the Old Woods kingdom of the woodland Faeries. The kingdom is shown to be largely flat with at the most a few hills. Long in the past, long before Daventry had become a kingdom, it had been the sight of a large glacier. The glacier moved the haystack boulder from the pink granite outcrops six hundred miles to the north of the kingdom towards the Westering Mountains.SNW, 46 About a half hour of steady walking due south of Castle Daventry above the rise to the south of the castle a western trail off the road leads to a still green pond beside the road leading from the castle. The pond's wide banks were thickly overgrown with delicate green vines. The branches of a willow droop low over its shimmering surface. The hidden trail passes near the pond starting from the willow. The faint path angled away from the base of the willow up a steep slope around the rocky bank of the pond. The trail leads overland to the west through a wooden grove before widening out and passing through gently rolling grassy hills speckled with tiny yellow wildflowers, before it reaches one of Daventry's main roads, the road is parallel to the eastern edge of the Old Wood to the west of the kingdom.TFC 59-61 Daventry a highly fertile land. Fields of crops spread out in all directions from the castle.KOS, 10 Along the west lay the fruitful fields of Daventry. Barley, rye, and oats grew in abundance. Orchards of fruit trees occupied the low-lying hills to the south, their branches drooping with their sweet burden.SNW, 37 Sheaves of corn and wheat were grown in the southern fields.KQSWN, 227, an area bordered by the southern brushlands and brambles and thickets and the Old WoodsSNW, 170. The north-south road passed near the Old Woods, through the southern hills, into Daventry town, and finally to the castle. In the northern fields, grain, fruit, apples, vegetables, and comb honey are harvested.KQTFC, 84 Beyond the fields in the east passing fields of barley and ryeKOS, 46 was the Old Wood which lay beyond the border of Daventry, about a league away from the Castle. Graham had no authority beyond the limits of the fields, and no desire to rule moreKOS, 11 These fertile lands offered great harvests which were celebrated through the Harvest Festival. In southern Daventry is a small farm with walls of white stone belongs to a farmer.KoS, pg322There is apparently a town, or at least inhabited region that lies under the Twin Pillars of the Moon to the west, as well as another town to the south near the seaSNW, pg 21, the Southern Sea (where Daventry may maintain its fleet). Additionally there is inhabited region to the north, known for its blankets in a destinctive northern style.SNW< pg 22 Village Castle Daventry See also *Daventry *Kingdom of Daventry *Daventry (KQGS) Behind the scenes Category:Places (TFC) Category:Places (KoS) Category:Places (SNW)